jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Carnotaurus walleri/Sanctuary: The Ecosystems of Isla Masiva
For pictures of the animals shown or mentioned here, go to https://www.deviantart.com/fierycarnotaurus/gallery/67591206/TEIM-Dinosaurs Chapter 1: The Redwoods History: This area was close to the coast, and where most dinosaurs were introduced. It had since become the breeding grounds for many animals, but many also stay there year round. This place was where poaching was the worst until it actually stopped. Expeditions held weekly help show what exactly lives here, and how Dinosaurs shaped the environment. Flora: Conifers are the only types of trees here, with big ones being somewhat sparse in population, with smaller conifers being more dense. Bushes and ferns are also common. Grass doesn’t grow here. Saltwater plants include kelp, seagrass and algae. Many fish of an unknown identification use these plants as shelter. Freshwater plants include algae, reeds and pondweed. Fauna: The first place Dinosaurs were introduced to, it has since become their home, and now a few species linger here. The most common animals are orodromeus and oryctodromeus, which number in the hundreds. Both of these animals avoid competing by being awake at certain times, with orodromeus being awake at day and oryctodromeus being awake at night. Leaellynasaura And Psittacosaurus are also populous, also numbering in the hundreds, though both animals blend in well to their environments. Psittacosaurus is allergic to the types of plants leaellynasaura eats, and vice versa. Herds of lambeosaurus and tsintaosaurus block the riverways from animals looking to get in or out, and they are the most common cause of death for semi aquatic animals. One such animal is the common Diplocaulus, which oftentimes snatched up small dinosaurs like Psittacosaurus. These animals are like gators in size, but that doesn’t protect them from the feet of hadrosaurs. The massive Sarcosuchus imperator stalks the lakes, away from Diplocaulus. These animals hunt hadrosaurs almost exclusively. They also hunt the predatory Utahraptor and torvosaurus from time to time, but doesn’t see archeroraptor as a decent snack. The smallest Sarcosuchus would eat is pelicanomimus. Triceratops And styracosaurus sometimes walk around here, and they often kill torvosaurus that get cocky enough to take one on. A rare predator is cryolophosaurus, which most commonly appears in the mountains, but sometimes lives here. There were even nests found. Unlike torvosaurus, cryolophosaurus would rather flee than fight, unless their eggs or children are in jeopardy. Parasaurolophus And Gallimimus sometimes get lost and end up here, but don’t seem to be breeding here. It should be noted that albino Gallimimus have been seen before, implying that they may be breeding, and also that they rarely get predators, which may be true as most animals see something that small as a worthless meal. Othneiliosaurus And yinlong climb in trees to avoid predators, but some unidentifiable pterosaurs seem to be preying on them. Dilophosaurus, normally found in the wetlands, is found here and it seems to have formed a subspecies, with yellowish colorations, smaller frills used only for display, and much larger size. Melanistic hyaenodon are also found here, but have declined to just 25% of the original population due to poaching, which has been ended. A lone stygimoloch had been found here before, but not since. Footprints later found imply that some still roam here, so they are listed as extremely rare. Two apatosaurus and a brachiosaurus were found here once, though not since, but several juveniles brachiosaurus carcasses were seen in dilophosaurus nests. Furthermore, apatosaurus calls are heard every few months. Every mating season, suchomimus come here, and mate, then leave. One Carnotaurus the rangers called “Ram” has been seen throughout the island, with one ranger seeing him here too. Some allosaurus skeletons have been seen in the lake. Seven sightings of sinoceratops have been confirmed, and they are now listed as present, though the population appears to have less flashy colors. Once common throughout the mountains and redwoods, Yutyrannus was decimated in the redwoods, and they haven’t been seen since poaching stopped. Some footprints too large to be allosaurus may be from Yutyrannus, but they need further analysis to be sure they aren’t saurophagnax. Dracorex were captured often for the illegal pet trade, and they haven’t been seen in the area, though are common in nearby areas, so some may venture in someday, or already have. Lepidotes was and still is a similar case to the dracorex, but there is no way they could enter from elsewhere, so if they are present, they would have to have been in the lake all throughout the poaching epidemic. A disease affecting one subspecies of plesiosaurus is thought to have decimated them, but keepers are hopeful that there is at least one left. When new species were introduced, paleosaniwa were declining, and they were seen leaving the redwoods, so they may most likely be locally extinct. However, they have shown arboreal behaviors and could’ve adapted to the prey available. DX, a disease affecting most of the early clones, had been found in some Dimetrodon, and all diseased animals were killed to prevent a full extinction, but that seems to have killed off the population here. Thalassodromeus was once the most common species of pterosaurs in the redwoods, but since poaching, they’ve been restricted to the mountains. However, some unidentifiable pterosaurs may be Thalassodromeus or even tapejara. Metriacanthosaurus, spinosaurus, megatherium And smilodon were all hunted during poaching. Edmontosaurus And Cearadactylus were killed during the extermination of invasive species, as both were causing ecological collapse. Thylacine hasn’t been seen since an albino was released in the wild, but more were seen on the opposite side of the island. Nigersaurus once was already rare, but poaching for their scutes had caused the population everywhere to fall, but some still claim hunting did not reach the smaller islets, but those populations were already declining. After the presumed and unexplained extinction of homalocephale, Lycaenops was without prey, and began starving, though they could’ve moved onto the orodromeus and oryctodromeus and therefor still could be alive. Hesperornis was a popular hunting target, especially males. This caused them to be hunted and taxidermied faster than they could breed. There was one untouched population in the crevice, but that place hasn’t been checked in a decade. Niponosaurus was rare from the start, with only six individuals introduced, though they could’ve reproduced. That wouldn’t explain their evasion of rangers. Poaching also reached torosaurus, which only inhabited redwoods. However, calls of what sounds like them are heard as often as the apatosaurus. Leptoceratops hasn’t been seen since release, but they are small, so that could be why. As only one gorgosaurus was ever introduced, and their lifespan is shorter than 40 years, they are most definitely extinct, but viable embryos are being made and will soon be used to create ten gorgosaurus for the island. Only Albertosaurus females were introduced, and those were ‘pure’ Albertosaurus, so they were unable to breed on their own. Like all other thought to be extinct animals, embryos are being worked on so they can release ten Albertosaurus into the wild. An old male Microraptor was all that was left when a forest fire occurred, and his carcass was later found, so they are extinct. Deinocheirus And monolophosaurus were the main victims of poaching, even falling into extinction, but embryos existed at the time, and now both species are being worked on. Fifteen monolophosaurus and thirty Deinocheirus are planned to be incubated and released as adolescents, but so far, the project is Least priority. Gigantoraptor was another victim of the pet trade, but bad owners had caused the dinosaurs to die. One has been rumored to exist in a private collection, but it is most likely the similar anzu. Habrosaurus was the only other victim of the pet trade, though most died before they could be shipped to mainland, and in the end, only one made it to its owner alive. Some eggs and sperm cells exist, and are in the hands of breeders who work for the sanctuary, and we may soon see them as they are high priority. Extant: Diplocaulus, Lambeosaurus, Leaellynasaura, Orodromeus, Oryctodromeus, Psittacosaurus, Tsintaosaurus, Sarcosuchus, Pelicanomimus, Utahraptor, Archeroraptor, Torvosaurus, Styracosaurus, Triceratops, Cryolophosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Gallimimus, Othneiliosaurus, Yinlong, Dilophosaurus, Hyaenodon, Stygimoloch, Carnotaurus, Suchomimus, Allosaurus, Apatosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Sinoceratops Uncertain: Yutyrannus, Dracorex, Lepidotes, Plesiosaurus, Paleosaniwa, Dimetrodon, Thalassodromeus, Leptoceratops, Lycaenops, Homalocephale, Hesperornis regalis, Torosaurus, Niponosaurus, Nigersaurus, Tapejara, Velociraptor Extinct: Edmontosaurus, Metriacanthosaurus, Spinosaurus, Cearadactylus, Smilodon, Thylacine, Megatherium, Gorgosaurus, Albertosaurus, Microraptor, Deinocheirus, Habrosaurus, Gigantoraptor, Monolophosaurus Chapter 2: The Deciduous Forest History: Dinosaurs ended up here rather quickly, and several smaller species thrive here. In fact, poaching never took place here, though invasive species did cause problems until they left. Paleosaniwa has actually migrated here after the redwoods proved to be unsuitable habitat. Flora: Basically oaks, bushes and ferns. Grass occurs here sometimes. No freshwater plants are reported. Fauna: The most common animals are compsognathus, which have adapted to the deciduous forest by changing color to correspond with the season, with light gray compies being a winter occurrence, light green during the spring, bright green during the summer, and orange-yellow during autumn. Troodon are also common, taking on the role of small predator, like foxes. These ones aren’t as aggressive as the Nublar versions, which were the ancestors of them. Lesothosaurus And Microceratus live in small herds in the forest, and stay here year round. Both animals number in the hundreds. Segisaurus tend to dig burrows and wait til an unsuspecting lesothosaurus walks in, and it then kills them in the darkness, though these tactics sometimes get Segisaurus killed. Dimorphodon are like hawks, eating small animals and using their feet to grab onto their prey and take it to their nests. The most common medium sized theropod is Baryonyx, specifically a subspecies what is yellow, with darker bands on its neck, back and tail. Males also have a blue spot on its eye orbit. The snout is more narrow, and teeth more strait and organized. The animal doesn’t roar, it hisses. These ones live fearing giganotosaurus, which while rare, is still enough of a reason to avoid the deciduous forest. Metriacanthosaurus And velociraptor are the two main predators, and both have different subspecies living here. The velociraptors here are bulkier, resembling an IBRIS raptor. They also have coloration differentiating male from female. Like hyaenas and hyaenodon, females are larger. These raptors are also a foot bigger than the second largest raptor. Their calls are lower pitched. The metriacanthosaurus here are brown with dark green stripes running down the back and tail. Sinoceratops And Pachyrhinosaurus are the two ceratopsians living here, and Pachyrhinosaurus are all black, with gray horns and bosses. The sinoceratops are all brown, males having the iconic frill pattern the Nublar versions had. These ones have no frill holes, unlike other sinoceratops. Two subspecies of gallimimus roam the forest. One is smaller than a person and is all gray, males having blue flesh growths on their heads. The larger one is a standard Gallimimus, which only inhabits here and the plains. Nothronychus behave like pandas, eating away at the vegetation that they like, sleeping in caves and breeding. Dimetrodon thrives in here, the wetlands and the jungle, and this subspecies is dull purple with a yellow eye pattern on the sail to intimidate enemies, though the biggest animal this works on is a metriacanthosaurus, And velociraptors don’t care. Paleosaniwa lives here and this is one of three remaining populations. This population is rising, but is still low. Dracorex, common throughout most of the West, is rare here due to competition, though dracorex can defend itself just as well as a pachycephalosaurus or stygimoloch. Megatherium lives here only worrying about giganotosaurus, and mainly spends its time in The outskirts of the forest where Carnivores are rare. Oviraptor shares a similar range, but it also lives in the mountains and coasts where it is safe from predators. Mononykus lives in a small area where only compsognathus bother entering, making compies their only predator. Fukuiraptor lives east of the forest, and sometimes enter the forest in pursuit of prey. A Tyrannosaur buck lives in the forest, and is able to fend off a lone giga. Five individuals Carnotaurus are known to live at the center, competing with metriacanthosaurus. Pteranodons end up here if they were lost in a storm. Spinosaurus enter these grounds when they die, so spinosaurus carcasses are somewhat common compared to other carcasses here. Only one pack of deinonychus is known to live here, and those are probably inbred. Euplocephalus populations became scattered after they were poached. They are light blue, with dark gray armor resembling Ankylosaurus, but spikier. The underbelly is white. In males, the skin around the eye is orange. The concavenator was known to have lived here, and some may still roam, but there is no evidence. Their population dropped here due to competition with metriacanthosaurus, though concavenator persists elsewhere. Cryolophosaurus is rare in these parts, and only a carcass proves that they’ve lived here, though it was fresh when it was discovered. Postosuchus skulls were found in the rex nest here, though they could’ve easily survived. When introduced, Allosaurus and Suchomimus were the first to leave, though a baby Suchomimus was confiscated from animal traffickers, and was said to have come from there. Pachycephalosaurus wasn’t able to handle the local disappearance of a specific fern that they ate, and so they starved, though a few made it out. After pachycephalosaurus went Locally extinct, the fenr reappeared, And so more May have come. Megalania was rare throughout the island until recently, but none were found here since the second expedition. Styracosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Lambeosaurus, Hyaenodon, Stygimoloch, Triceratops, And Herarasaurus were all victims of natural selection, and they all died when territory was being established. Mawsonia may still be alive, but thylacosmilus And titanis May be persisting here too. Deinosuchus in the past was often mistaken for Sarcosuchus, and so that may be the reason it is presumed extinct. Therizinosaurus And megatherium were directly competing, and megatherium got the upper hand. Because archaeopteryx nest in hollow trees, they may still be here. More evidence is a call that sounded like it to an expert. While Camarasaurus is extinct here most definitely, it may have a dwarf population on one of the islets. Only one Carolina parakeet exists in captivity, so they are listed as extinct by ranger standards. Cave lion and majungasaurus were both killed off recently, and all the staff has of majungasaurus is a clutch of eggs said to hatch in a few weeks, and all of the lions is a preserved cub. Chasmosaurus And centrosaurus mysteriously went extinct, and seven viable embryos of each animal are all that exists, and they are going to be incubated a few years after the habrosaurus project. Ambulocetus was hunted for oil, and one individual is being preserved so we can clone more. Arcotholus suffered a similar fate to dracorex, but they only inhabited the one area, and only one embryo exists. Extant: Dimorphodon, Compsognathus, Lesothosaurus, Microceratus, Segisaurus, Troodon, Baryonyx(Subspecies), Metriacanthosaurus, Velociraptor, Sinoceratops, Pachyrhinosaurus, Nothronychus, Gallimimus, Dimetrodon, Paleosaniwa, Dracorex, Megatherium, Oviraptor, Mononykus, Fukuiraptor, Giganotosaurus, Tyrannosaurus, Carnotaurus, Pteranodon, Gallimimus(Larger subspecies), Spinosaurus, Deinonychus, Euplocephalus Uncertain: Concavenator, Cryolophosaurus, Postosuchus, Allosaurus, Suchomimus, Pachycephalosaurus, Megalania, Mawsonia, Thylacosmilus, Titanis, Deinosuchus, Therizinosaurus, Archaeopteryx, Camarasaurus Extinct: Styracosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Lambeosaurus, Hyaenodon, Stygimoloch, Triceratops, Herarasaurus, Chasmosaurus, Centrosaurus, Arcotholus, Majungasaurus(until a few weeks), Ambulocetus, Cave Lion, Carolina parakeet Chapter 3: The Swamp History: Among the last few places dinosaurs have colonized, almost no species has gone extinct here. No expeditions were held since incident S01. This place is like a ring, and it is near the beach. Flora: Sparse vegetation, with some conifers being the only trees. Some bushes also exist. Beautiful flowers make the place look not as bad. Reeds, algae and underwater grass makes this area feel complete. Fauna: Spinosaurus, Baryonyx and Suchomimus all make up the main predators, though Dimetrodon and titanoboa aren’t too rare. Numerous fish and turtles populate the swamp, making it look as if it were living. Cearadactylus And Nyctosaurus sometimes nest here, as there are fewer predators and fishing is easier. Basilosaurus come to the deeper areas to breed. Crocodilians are also common. The most common thing is amphibians, which make up 60% of the population. A few species of arthropod exist too, and make up 11% of the population. Dinosaurs actually make up 4% of the population, despite spinosaurus numbering in at around 100 individuals. A few species differ drastically from other populations. For example, spinosaurus here are more docile and timid than the other populations. Baryonyx here are exactly the same as the ones introduced to the island. Suchomimus has adapted and is now semi aquatic like its other two cousins. Some species are exclusively found here, like the titanoboa. Overall, this place is full of life and is probably one of the few interesting areas. Incident S01: The incident took place during the seventh expedition. The Jeep broke down and they had no choice but to make their way to the nearest building. On the way, half of the crew was eaten by Baryonyx, some got sick and another person was attacked by Cearadactylus. Only one person actually made it out. Since then, all surveillance is done with a drone. Extant: Baryonyx(Nublar variant), Tiktaalik, Suchomimus, Spinosaurus, Icthyostega, Acanthostega, Hynerpeton, Lepidotes, Dastilbe, Calamopleurus, Jaekelopterus, Stratodus, Quasimodichthys, Adocus, Sarcosuchus, Diplocaulus, Dimetrodon, Edaphosaurus, Meganeura, Arthropleura, Crassigyrinus, Proterosuchus, Plesiosaurus, Hybodus, Titanoboa, Basilisaurus, Cearadactylus, Nyctosaurus, Lepidosteus occidentalis, Atractosteus africanus Extinct: Mawsonia Chapter 4: The plains History: This place was hit the hardest by poaching, but it also had the best comeback, and only a few extinctions. This brings hope to currently recovering dinosaur populations. Expeditions held weekly. Flora: Mainly made up of grass, a few trees and bushes. Underwater plants are typical of freshwater environments. These underwater plants are where some fish lay their eggs, though we can’t tell what kind does as just the eggs were found. Fauna: Among the deadliest Carnivores live here, including giganotosaurus and tyrannosaurus. One species is exclusively found here. The mapusaurus has a population of just a few individuals, though they may breed someday. Rugops And monolophosaurus used to be found here too, but were outcompeted by the likes of Carnotaurus and dilophosaurus. Troodons are found here, and are much less deadly than the mutated ones of Nublar, and are more attractive. Allosaurus and deinonychus seem to be relatively common for predators. Dilophosaurus is the largest medium carnivore, and food is so abundant that these ones have become as big as their fossil counterparts. Baryonyx and compsognathus are the only two predators that don’t actively hunt as often as their swamp and forest counterparts as carrion is a common food source, especially for these two. In fact, Baryonyx populations have been noted as more tolerant of other individuals, even being social around them. Compsognathus populations here seem more fit for a domestication program than any other population. Most other Carnivores usually hunt as a half eaten carcass usually will not suffice for such a large Carnivore. Nyctosaurus used to be as common as a pigeon here until some pteranodon from Sorna were brought onto the island. While not the mutated ones from Sorna, these pteranodons were still more competitive, driving Nyctosaurus to local extinction. While there is an abundance of predators, more herbivores call this place home. Every gallimimus subspecies calls this place home. Some Triceratops And stegosaurus prefer to stick to the outer rim of the plains where there are better places to graze, but most stay in the center for a drink of crystal clear water. The other ceratopsians and stegosaurs often stay at the center for protection. Hadrosaurs are a good lookout, and often see danger. When that happens, the ceratopsians, stegosaurs And Ankylosaurs are quick to defend. Sauropods have no threat as adults. Young ones are left to fend for themselves. Pachycephalosaurids often form herds away from the other big herds, which they see as a threat. Many carnivores avoid these herds to prevent any injuries that would make them vulnerable to other predators. With all of these herds being so dense, small carnivores are abundant. They can move through a herd unnoticed and easily kill a Struthiomimus. The plains also have an entrance to the crevice, which will be looked at later. This is noted in the fauna section as most animals are known to avoid this part. Extant: Triceratops, Gallimimus(All subspecies), Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Apatosaurus, Edmontosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Sinoceratops, Corythosaurus, Struthiomimus, Pachycephalosaurus, Dracorex, Stygimoloch, Troodon, Compsognathus, Baryonyx(plains subspecies), Ouranosaurus Lambeosaurus, Tsintaosaurus, Maiasaura, Hadrosaurus, Pteranodon(First variation), huayangosaurus, Diplodocus, Pentaceratops, Deinonychus, Allosaurus, Dilophosaurus(Nublar variant), Tyrannosaurus, Carnotaurus, Styracosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Torosaurus, Sauropelta, Kentrosaurus, Mapusaurus Uncertain: Nyctosaurus Extinct: Rugops, Monolophosaurus Chapter 5: The crevice History: Barely Anything is known about the crevice as most expeditions result in the deaths of all crew. After a specialized drone was created, we now know more about the animals and plants living inside. Many new creatures live here too! Expeditions now are cancelled, as it would be expensive and risky to let a person or the drone into the cave systems. Flora: Mainly Moss, though by the entrances where sunlight shines, larger plants such as cycads and ferns grow. Fauna: The most common animals are also the most dangerous. There is a newly discovered subspecies of dilophosaurus that is much bigger than a Nublar dilophosaurus(their ancestor), and has developed a venom so deadly, it can kill a Baryonyx in an thirty minutes. Cryolophosaurus is common here, and these ones are all normal, not the albino or all black ones seen elsewhere. Postosuchus also lives here and is the apex predator. This is probably why this population dilophosaurus had deadly venom that others don’t. Great auks swim the waterways looking for dastilbe and gyrodus. Where the ferns and cycads grow, Psittacosaurus And dryosaurus both love and take shelter. This is also where those animals lay eggs sometimes. Troodon here are identical to their Nublar ancestors. Compsognathus live here, and are a reliable food source to Dimorphodon. A smaller subspecies of Carnotaurus lives here, and it has done quite well. Diplocaulus competes with the great auk. Baryonyx, Dimetrodon And austroraptor all share the riverbanks. Deinonychus and sinosauropteryx both live in the deeper parts. These deinonychus seem to have been evolved from a pack that got lost down there and somehow survived. These ones are radically different, and some considered them to be an entirely new genus, though the name will still stick to make things easier. Hynerpeton lives in the deepest water, on the bottom eating fish and such. This population is all albino. It is unknown weather or not cave bears, Yutyrannus or Jaekelopterus live here, though it seems likely. Habrosaurus has been extinct for a while, and only two Albertosaurus made it here. Monolophosaurus used to be common here. Extant: Cryolophosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Postosuchus, Great auk, Psittacosaurus, Hypsilophodon, Dryosaurus, Troodon, Compsognathus, Dimorphodon, Carnotaurus, Diplocaulus, Dastilbe, Gyrodus, Baryonyx, Dimetrodon, Deinonychus, Austroraptor, Sinosauropteryx, Hynerpeton Uncertain: Yutyrannus, Cave bear, Jaekelopterus, Rauisuchus Extinct: Habrosaurus, Albertosaurus, Monolophosaurus. Chapter 6: The jungle History: Dinosaurs have proven to be quick to spread as this place was overtaken in 4 months. Many extinctions have taken place here due to poaching and capture for pet trade. Wildlife is still recovering. Flora: Many species of trees, ferns, cycads, mosses, grasses and horsetails grow here, along with typical freshwater plants. Many flowering plants occur here. Fauna: Among the common animals here are Velociraptor, which thrives here as it has more areas to hide and build nests. Sinoceratops also lives here, where it can defend itself well against many predators including velociraptor. Compsognathus and sinosauropteryx also live here, with Compsognathus living in the northern areas and sinosauropteryx living in the south. Dimorphodons are the most common pterosaurs. Dracorex And Psittacosaurus are the common small herbivores. Yutyrannus and hyaenodon are some formidable predators, and it seems as though they had formed a relationship of sorts, where the hyaenodon packs will dig massive burrows they both live in and Yutyrannus brings leftover carcasses and provides protection. Ankylosaurus also takes residence in the jungle, where it can have all the privacy it wants. Parasaurolophus And gastornis live off of fruits and leaves. Teratophoneus is a formidable predator that can take on a Yutyrannus if it tired hard enough. Peloroplites And denversaurus are two other Ankylosaurs that live here, albeit rare. It seems as though denversaurus prefers these places, but it has a hard time finding others of its kind. Brachiosaurus, mamenchisaurus, And apatosaurus all live here and eat away at the trees. Dilophosaurus And Allosaurus also live here, but are outcompeted by other animals. Despite preferring mountains, the dodo bird lives here, although rare and likely declining. Dryosaurus And oryctodromeus both live in the trees. Oryctodromeus lives in hyaenodon burrows and actually contributes to the size of the burrow, being better at digging. Cryolophosaurus And Rauisuchus both live in the isolated area. Thylacines only have a small range in the jungle. Postosuchus, Prenocephale, Neovenator, Baryonyx, Suchomimus, Spinosaurus, And Mapusaurus are all thought to have gone locally extinct when territories were being established. Mawsonia, Homalocephale, Lycaenops, Hesperosaurus, Teratornis, Argentavis, And Dallasaurus have unexplained local extinctions. Giganotosaurus, Tsintaosaurus, Stygimoloch, Geosternbergia, Nyctosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus And Microceratus all had local extinctions due to poaching and pet trade. Rugops, Majungasaurus, Monolophosaurus, Centrosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus And Eocarcharia died out due to a plague, although populations persist elsewhere until they all fell into extinction. Thanos died off for no reason, and the last one was seen snapping its fingers. Extant: Compsognathus, Sinosauropteryx, Dimorphodon, Dracorex, Psittacosaurus, Sinoceratops, Velociraptor, Yutyrannus, Hyaenodon, Parasaurolophus, Pterodaustro, Gastornis, Ankylosaurus, Teratophoneus, peloroplites, denversaurus, dilophosaurus, Allosaurus, Brachiosaurus, apatosaurus, mamenchisaurus, Dodo, Dryosaurus, Oryctodromeus, Orodromeus, Cryolophosaurus, Rauisuchus, Thylacine Uncertain: Postosuchus, Prenocephale, Neovenator, Baryonyx, Suchomimus, Spinosaurus, Mapusaurus, Mawsonia, Homalocephale, Lycaenops, Hesperosaurus, Teratornis, Argentavis, Dallasaurus Extinct: Giganotosaurus, Tsintaosaurus, Stygimoloch, Geosternbergia, Nyctosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Microceratus, Rugops, Majungasaurus, Monolophosaurus, Centrosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Eocarcharia, Thanos Chapter 7 canceled... Category:Blog posts